Leg Man
by Wahmenitu
Summary: Yuffie is concerned as to what it is about herself that attracts Vincent Valentine.  After calling a girlfriend for help, she decides to confront the problem head on.  Sort of fluffy, most funny, but definite Yuffentine in there.


**Author's Note: **So I hadn't written anything in a while, and this just sort of came to me last night... and I almost forgot about it this morning. But I managed to remember! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy, or any of its characters.

_problem_

Yuffie Kisaragi had a problem.

Granted, it wasn't that big of a problem. Most things in her life weren't, and she herself made them a problem, blowing them out of proportion when really, she could just waltz into the next room, ask Vincent herself, and everything would be solved.

But that would take the adventure out of her quest, wouldn't it? Instead, she picked up the phone, and scampered upstairs, farther away from the man in the room next door, who was reading comfortably, paying no notice to his girlfriend's behavior. It was normal for him, at this point, wasn't it?

She had moved in seven months ago, and although Yuffie had _promised_ herself that she would try and take things slow, for Vincent's sake, his house was _scary_, and the second night there, she had ended up sleeping in the same bed as him.

It never changed after that. Her things began to gather slowly in his room, and, assuming she planned to make her move permanent, she had come home one day to find Vincent had put all of her things away, standing rather awkwardly in the middle of the bedroom, looking a bit embarrassed at being caught at it.

That's when she first kissed him. And it was also the first time they made love.

Regardless of what people thought, things after that had run rather smoothly. But now, Yuffie had run herself into a rut.

Flopping down on the large bed she and Vincent shared, she held the phone to her ear, looking around the room boredly, until a monotone, almost bored sounding voice picked up on the other end.

"_Hello?"_ Cloud murmured into the receiver.

"Lemme talk to Tifa, Spike... and try not to sound so depressed when you answer the phone, people are gonna start to think you're even more of a nutcase." she snickered, and there was a soft huff on the other end, indicating Cloud's own laughter, before he went to find his wife. Yuffie could hear his boots thudding on the floor as he walked with heavy footsteps, and the soft murmur of voices as Cloud handed the phone over to Tifa.

"_Yuffie?"_ Tifa questioned lightly, leaning back against the counter as Cloud wandered off to find Denzel or Marlene.

"Tifa! Oh thank goodness, I have a problem." Yuffie replied dramatically. A soft noise of surprise on the other end indicated Tifa was already jumping to conclusions. "Don't start! Everything is fine, really. Vincent's great, it's nothing like that." she assured hurriedly, and she could practically hear Tifa relaxing on the other end. It wasn't that Tifa thought Vincent was a bad person. Not at all. It's just Yuffie had a way of making things sound a lot worse than they were.

"_So what is your problem, exactly?" _Tifa asked, amusement evident in her voice at this point, as Yuffie rolled onto her back, to stare at the ceiling as she spoke.

"Well... it's going to sound weird, so don't laugh, okay? Obviously, you know Vinnie and I are having sex-" a slight cough of laughter at the bluntness of Yuffie from Tifa, "but... you see... I'm not sure... exactly what it is about me that... you know... turns him on?" Yuffie finished lamely, waiting in silence, before the other end burst into laughter. "Tifa!" Yuffie huffed indignantly.

"_No, no, it's not that Yuffie, it's just... you're gorgeous! I don't understand the problem."_ Tifa smiled, shaking her head.

"Well, you know! There are things guys like more about girls than other things! For you, it's obvious what guys look at. And don't give me that noise, it's a good thing." Yuffie huffed.

"_For you information, Yuffie, Cloud says it's my hair and neck. Apparently the way I-" _Tifa started.

"I get it! I get it!" Yuffie yelped, before both of them began to laugh, and frankly, Yuffie felt immensely better.

"_Just ask him, Yuffie. It'll be better that way. He'll notice something's wrong, and Leviathan knows that he'll start looking for things **he** did wrong._" both women rolled their eyes in union, and although she couldn't see her, Yuffie nodded.

"Yeah... alright, I'll just go ask him. Thanks, Teef." Yuffie smiled, before hanging up, and sitting up. Asking Vincent what about her turned him on was going to be difficult... best just get it over with now.

Hopping off the bed, she padded downstairs, and out of sight.

_problem_

"Vincent?" Yuffie asked, voice soft as not to startle him, though he most likely already heard her coming. "Whatcha doing?" she asked now, walking into the small living room with a smile, ruby red eyes glinting up to her, before softening, as he set his book aside.

"I was reading... but I've read it before." he replied, at the look that had crossed Yuffie's face. He thought for a moment, glancing around the room silently. The lights were dimmed slightly, and it was warm, from the fire crackling happily in the fireplace, and after a moment, he held an arm open to her, which Yuffie beamed at, and dove into his lap, shifting, and laying her head against his shoulder, smiling happily as Vincent leaned back.

"I have a question, Vincent." she added thoughtfully, picking silently at the leather that covered him, his hands bare though, gauntlet gone, as well as gloves.

"Hm?" Vincent murmured, staring silently into the fire, as his hand wandered up, to stroke gently through her short hair.

"What... what turns you on?" she blurted, and Vincent's eyes widened a fraction in surprise. And, as expected, Yuffie began to ramble. "I just... I know I'm not all that gifted in the chest area and stuff, and Tifa is, and Tifa looks more like a woman than I do, and it never made any sense to me why you didn't go drooling over her like almost all the other guys-"

"Yuffie." Vincent interrupted her, his voice, and eyes amused as he looked down at her, Yuffie's mouth snapping shut as she looked up at him.

"If, you really want to know, Yuffie, I, personally, am a leg man." Vincent replied calmly.

Yuffie felt her cheeks color, but sudden relief swept through her at his confession. She _knew _she had nice legs...

"Oh... good." Yuffie smiled, laying her head back against his shoulder once more, as Vincent picked his book back up.

"Yes," Vincent chuckled quietly, "very good." he agreed in a murmur, as they lapsed into comfortable silence.

_problem_

**Author's Note: **Well, that ended up a lot longer than I thought! Reviews welcome and craved, please!


End file.
